iSpin the Bottle
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: A repsonse to Smartbabie's challenge. When the group goes to a party, they play spin the bottle and Freddie lands on Sam! But Sam is the one who accidently spills a BIG secret!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything) This is a response to Smartbabie's Seddie Challenge, and this idea was hers but I just wrote a story for it I hope you like it. Enjoy. (Oh and I didn't mean to make Carly so pushy in this, but I couldn't think of another way to do it.)

* * *

"Hey guys." Carly said cheerfully coming through her front door. "Hey Carly" Freddie and Sam said while Sam was eating fat cakes on Carly's couch. "Guess what, I got an invite to Wendy's party this Saturday, did you guys get one?" Carly asked. "Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going or not." Sam said. "Yeah, I did too, its supposed to be a end-of-the-year-party kind of thing. But I don't think I'm going neither." Freddie said. "Oh come on guys, why not, it'll be really fun and it's one last chance to see our friends until next year." Carly said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go...Maybe." Sam said. "I might, but if I have to go then so does Sam." Freddie said while looking at Sam. "What? Why would you want me there!" Sam asked while jumping up from the couch. "Uh..well...I just wanted all of us together because..school's almost over...and we might not talk as much." Freddie said nervously, trying to save himself. "Look! We are all going so get used to it." Carly said sternly. "Alright." Sam said. "Yeah we'll go." Freddie said. "Good and--" Carly was cut off by Freddie's mom yelling for him as she came in.

"Freddie! Come on, it's eight O'clock time for your tick bath!" His mom said. "Mom I Don't Have Ticks!" Freddie yelled back. "Then the tick baths are working aren't they" She said while pulling him out of Carly's Appartment. "Wow, that woman is insane." Sam said while plopping back down on Carly's couch. "Yeah, so what are you going to wear to Wendy's party Saturday?" Carly asked while sitting down next to her friend. "I don't know, anything I guess." Sam said in a non caring tone. "

"No. Your going to wear something nice, it's an end of the year party, you might not see them again until next year so your going to wear something nice okay." Carly said. "Fine." Sam moaned. "Good, well lets get ready for bed." Carly said as she got up. "Oh but Girly Cow is still on." Sam complained. "I got beef jerky." Carly said as she waved the jerky up in the air. "Coming" Sam said a she shot up and they both headed up stairs.

* * *

***Saturday***

"Hey guys you ready for the party?" Freddie asked as he came into Carly's Apartment. "Yeah, almost Sam's still getting ready though." Carly said. "Oh, alright I'll just wait down--." Freddie stopped as he saw Sam coming down stairs, with his mouth wide open. "I'm here, lets go get this over with." Sam said. "Oh come on you'll have a great time, maybe you'll even meet a nice boy there too." Carly said. "Wow, Sam...you...look amazing." Freddie said as he starred at her. "Uh, thanks Freddork." Sam said, she had on a white dress that met her knees with a pink frilly lining on it.

'Come on Sam, no fighting lets go." Carly said as she pushed Sam and Freddie out the door, along with herself. When they got at the party they saw Wendy talking to Shane and some other kids playing spin the bottle. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked. "I don't know, you and I could play spin the bottle?" Sam asked Carly. "Alright, but Freddie comes too." Carly said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Freddie complained. "Because, were friends so were doing it together." Carly said as she pulled her friends towards where the kids were. "Hey can we play?" Carly asked. "Sure, you guys can play." A girl there said. "Cool, who's going first?" Carly asked.

"Umm, what about Freddie." The girl asked. "Uh, I really don't want to." He said. "Oh come on play." Carly said. "Fine." Freddie said. He spinned the bottle and it landed on SAM! "Ooooo" Freddie has to kiss Sam." Some of the kids said. "Uh, that was just a practice spin." Freddie said, starting to get nervous. "Yeah, I don't really have to kiss him right?" Sam said nervously.

"No, and besides now you guys will finally have your first kiss." The girl said. "But I don't ever want to kiss that dork again!" Sam said, realizing what she just said She saw the blood drain from Freddie's face. She turned pail as well, noticing the looks she was getting from everyone eles and espeically Carly..

"What did you just say Sam?, You've kissed Freddie BEFORE!!" Carly screamed as she got up in excitment. "Umm, no..uh...that's not what I meant. _UGh! Why am I so bad at lieing when it comes to this! _Sam screamed in her mind. "No, you said 'again' as in you've kissed him before!" That girl said, as the other kids started to snicker.

"So you like him!" Carly squealed in excitment. "No..I, _Freddie would you say something!"_Sam whispered alittle loudly to him. Freddie was still in shock that she said that but was able to choke out some words. "Uh...umm...I can't believe you said that!" Freddie screamed at her, getting out of shock.

"I...it, was an accident, I didn't really mean to say that benson!" She shouted back. "So it's true, you guys kissed, aww that's so sweet. Oh I'm so happy for you guys." Carly said as she hugged Sam and Freddie. "It's not like were going out or something, we just did it to get it over with that's all!" Freddie said. "Yeah...it was nothing." Sam said as she looked down, as her voice got quieter. "Well you guys still should have told me, even if you wanted to keep it a secret, I'm your best friend." Carly said.

"I know, were sorry." Sam and Freddie said. "Umm guys, not to interrupt or anything but Freddie still has to kiss Sam, he landed on her so if you want to get on with the game then..." The girl said. "Umm...o..kay." Freddie said awkwardly. He leaned in and kissed her gently, it brought back a lot of memories from there first kiss except they weren't doing it in front of people. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds until they broke apat.

"Umm, okay, next person." Sam said as they all sat down. Carly had a big grin on her face as they sat down to play.  
**

* * *

**

***Carly's Apartment***

"Hey guys, how was the party?" Spencer asked, as they came through the door. "It was great!" Carly said as she gave a small grin over to Sam and Freddie. "Alright, well I'm going to bed, 'night." Spencer said as he left there living room. "So, are you guys gonna go out now?" Carly asked. "Umm, no!" Sam said. "Yeah, I don't think I could go out with that 'thing'." Freddie said.

"Okay, but I saw the look on your faces when you kissed, AND you didn't pull apart right away too." Carly said. "Whatever, can I sleep here tonight?" Sam asked while pulling out a fat cake. "Sure, but seriously aren't you going to ask Sam out Freddie?" Carly said. "What! No I...don't think she wants to anyways." Freddie said. "What! I could if I wanted to Benson!" Sam sort of yelled back at him. "NO, YOU COULDN'T" Freddie yelled. "YEAH I COULD, WERE GOING OUT!!" Sam yelled back. "FINE!" Freddie yelled back. "FINE!!" Sam screamed back.

"What just hapened?" They both asked each other.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it Smartbabie. And I hope you all like it, and tell me if I should write another chapter or not too. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own iCarly *sobs*) Okay well I was getting such good feedback from this story that I had to continue it, I don't know how many chapters I'll put up maybe one more but I hope you all like it.

* * *

"Oh My God, you guys are going to go out! That's Great!!" Carly squealed in excitment.

"No...I don't know are we Freddie?" Sam asked, lowering her tone.

"Umm, if you promise not to torture me on our date, then maybe...do you" Freddie said alittle nervously.

"Uh I--" Sam was cut off by Carly.

"Of course you do Sam, you guys love each other So go out!" Carly said.

"Umm, okay then do you want to go out with me Freddie?" Sam asked, alittle freaked out, she never thought she'd ever ask Freddie Benson that.

"Uh, okay sure, I'll see you you tomorrow then." Freddie said alittle weirdly, he never thought he'd here those words from Sam's mouth either.

"O-kay then. Bye." Sam said awkwardly.

"Bye." Freddie said as he left.

"Wow, you have a date with Freddie!" Carly said in astonishment.

"Yeah,...I HAVE A DATE WITH FREDDIE BENSON!" Sam said as it all sunk in, she was in shock that she asked the boy she constantly picks on out!

"Yeah I know shocking isn't it, so what are you going to wear tomorrow night?" Carly asked.

"Uh, I...I don't know?" Sam said, her voice was very shaky.

"No worries, you can borrow something of mine." Carly said.

"Okay, I can't believe I asked Freddie out! I must be insane." Sam said, gaining back her voice.

"No your just in Love." Carly said.

"Ahh, I don't want to be in love with that geek. _But I think I am._" Sam whispered out that last part.

"Its okay Sam, and Freddie's not a geek, you know you like the way his voice is deeper now, and that he's stronger now too. He probably could win a fair fight with you now." Carly said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe! But, I think the only reason he said yes...was because you pressured us into it, I don't think he really likes me." Sam said, sounding kind of sad.

"Don't worry, he will, especially after tomorrow night once I get done with you." Carly said.

"Oh please don't dress me up like a daffodil again, and tonight was bad enough." Sam moaned.

"Yeah well see what Freddie said tonight, he complimented you on that dress, so don't worry you'll look great, now lets get to bed." Carly said.

"Uhhh, alright." Sam said in a lazy tone.

_**The Next Night**_

* * *

"Hey Carly." Freddie said as he came into her apartment.

"Oh hey Freddie, Sam will be down in just a minute." She said back.

"Alright I'll wait here." Freddie said as he sat down on her couch.

"Alright Carly I'm ready, is Freddie here?" Sam yelled from upstairs.

"Yes, hurry up!" Carly yelled back to her.

"Alright I'm here, lets go Fredweird." Sam said as she came down stairs.

"Come on Sam, no name calling tonight." Carly said.

"Wow, Sam you look amazing." Freddie said as his eyes popped out_, she was even more beautiful than last night_ He thought to himself.

"Thanks, well lets go." Sam said. She was wearing a long back dress that came right above her ankles.

"Alright, we'll see you later Carly." Freddie said as they left.

"Have fun." Carly said.

* * *

"Okay will bring your food out shortly." A Waiter said. They were at a fancy restaurant

"So..umm you look very pretty tonight." Freddie said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Umm, thanks...you look great tonight too." Sam said back, getting alittle nervous.

"Thanks, so uh--"

"This is so stupid! We don't even have anything to say to each other! I'm thinking this was a mistake." Sam said, cutting off what Freddie was going to say.

"Well your the one who asked _me _out remember?" Freddie said.

"I know, I know. It's just well I know you only agreed because Carly pressured us into it, you probably wish I was Carly right now, being the one your on a date with." She said as she looked down.

"That's not true, I'm over Carly, I just don't know who I love right now." Freddie said.

"What? Your not in love with Carly anymore?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm over that little crush, now I think I might love someone eles." Freddie said.

"Really? Who?" Sam asked, alittle curiously.

"You" Freddie said, he watched her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked it, I might get the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday. So anyways Please review tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own iCarly *sobs*) Okay well here's the last chapter I really hope you like it.

* * *

"Did...did you just say...you love me?" Sam asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, I did. I'm over Carly, Sam. I can't stop thinking about you." Freddie said.

"Uh, umm, okay then...I..have to go. Bye Freddie." Sam said, leaving before he could get another word in.

**Back At Carly's**

**

* * *

**

"Carly! CARLY!" Sam yelled while entering her apartment.

"What? Sam? What are you doing back so soon?" Carly asked, confused.

"Carly, Freddie just told me he loved me!" Sam said, still in a little shock.

"What? Really, that's great Sam see he does care about you. Wait? Where is he and why aren't you at your date _with him_?" Carly said, still confused.

"I...I left when he told me that. I was just in shock and...scared." Sam said, looking down at her feet.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Carly asked.

"I don't know just...I guess messing up our friendship. Everthing was Fine up until that stupid party." Sam said with anger.

"Look, don't worry about that, if Freddie said he loves you, then he really does. And I know you love him back Sam, you just don't want to admit it." Carly said.

"I might..love him back. But even if I did, I just through it all of that away, I ran away from him tonight and he's probably never going to want to see me again." Sam said, with tears building up in her eyes.

"Sam he will want to see you again, he loves you and--" There was a knock at the door cutting of Carly and shocked Sam. Carly opened the door to see none other than Freddie.

"Uh hi, is Sam here?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in. Sam, Freddie's here, I'll just go upstairs." She said.

"Hi Freddie." Sam said.

"Hi Sam, look I--"

"Freddie I'm sorry I ran out like that, I was just in shock that you said that." Sam said.

"Oh, well I did mean what I said, you know." Freddie said.

"I know you did." She said.

"Really? I thought you ran out of there because I thought you thought I was kidding." Freddie said.

"No, I believed you. It's just that...I was scared. I was scared of ruining our friendship and I do...love you." She said. She was looking down now with her eyes closed with tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry----" She was cut off by the crashing of his lips onto hers. She felt something so blissful and innocent, and she knew right there an then, that they would be together forever.

* * *

**_Well that's it. That's all I got for you all. If you want me to write more then I will, just tell me. Please review, tell me if you liked the ending._**


	4. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own iCarly *sobs*) well i decided to write another chapter. i hope you like it.

* * *

They pulled apart. They were both blushing, and Sam had a sweet smile on. There was about 5 minutes of silence until they heard foot steps coming down stairs.

"Hey guys...sooo, what's going on." Carly asked causally.

"Umm..." Freddie bit his bottom lip, not actually knowing where him and Sam stood, as a couple.

"We're dating." Sam said. Shocking both Carly and Freddie.

"You are!" "We are!" Both Carly and Freddie said in shock.

"Yeah....if you want to Freddie." Sam asked him.

"Yes! I-I do!" Freddie said really fast.

"Okay then. So are we going for smoothies?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's all go" Carly said, and they left.

----------------------------

"Wow, this is going to take sometime getting used to." Carly said as she looked at her friends.

"Yeah, but it's not like anythings really going to change. I'm still going to pick on Freddie, call him names and pick on him." Sam said as she sipped her smoothie.

"I know you will." Freddie said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I am happy for you guys though, and imagine all the buze iCarly will get because you guys are dating." Carly said.

"Haha, yeah. We'll probably get teased alot though but it's worth it, as long as I have Sam." Freddie said as he put his arm around her.

"Don't get soft on me Benson." Sam sais as she elbod him lightly in the side and Freddie backed off.

"You guys are such a cute couple." Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, we do don't we Benson!" Sam said as she kissed his cheek.

"You know, Sam your going to have to warn me when you want to be sweet and when you want to be agressive, that way I know when and when not to do something." Freddie said with a chuckle

"Yeah right!" Sam said as she punched him in the shoulder, but not strong.

_**

* * *

**_

_** I really stink at writng endings but I didn't really know how exactly to end it but I hope you liked it, but this is not it for me, Oh No I have seddie stories building up in my mind right now and you'll be seeing them soon too. So keep an eye out for them and I'll try getting them up soon!**_

**_ Live, Love, Seddie. Haha._**


End file.
